El Baúl de Mei y Yuzu
by Nezhie
Summary: ¡Hola! Aqui es donde escribiré mis historias de Mei y Yuzu. Algunas de ellas ya las he publicado bajo en nombre de Luka.D.Lelouch. Suelo tener más actividad en Wattpad y allí me llamo Nezhie- por eso me he hecho otra cuenta con el mismo nombre. Espero que disfrutes y sigueme en Wattpad para estar atento a mis actualizaciones, nos leemos.
1. Calor

Yuzu pow:

Calor. Era en lo único que podía pensar, quiero decir ¿en que se más se puede pensar en pleno Agosto a 40º de temperatura?

Estaba tumbada en sofá boca a bajo y lo único que me refrescaba era un pequeño ventilador, aunque no creo que a ese cacharro se le pueda llamar ventilador, el aleteo de un pájaro da más aire que esta chatarra.

No se si fue porque tengo mala suerte, o el karma pero derrepente dejé de escuchar el molesto ruido que provenía del ya mencionado antes, y la ligera brisa que me proporcionaba paró. Rápidamente levanté mi cabeza y le dirigí una mirada asesina, como si así fuera a ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

Mi pequeña batalla con el aparato se vió interrumpida por el sonido de mi móvil, _algo infantil para mi edad..._ pensé mientras iba a cogerlo. Sí, parece que las altas temperaturas me hacen madurar.

-¡Yuzuchi!- la alegre voz de mi amiga Harumin salía de mi teléfono- ¿te vienes a la playa?

- _A la playa..._ \- dirigí una mirada a mi ahora enemigo número uno- _creo que va a ser la única manera de no pasar calor-_ Claro, además se me ha estropeado el ventilador.

-Eso es porque eres una manazas Yuzuchi- comentó mientras se reía de mis desgracias- te espero a las 12:00 en la estación, y no te olvides de invitar a Mei, quizas viene una ola y se le cae la parte de arriba del bikini, le podrías ver las...

-¡Allí estaré!- colgué rápidamente para no escuchar el comentario de mi amiga pervertida, no sin antes escuchar su risa burlona.- _no sé si fue buena idea contarle que estaba enamorada de Mei... aunque me ha apoyado mucho_ \- pensé con una sonrisa en mi cara, acordándome de todo lo que hizo Harumin por mi.

Entré a mi cuarto en busca de mi bikini y de Mei, esta última se encontraba tirada en la cama, aparentemente dormida. No me pude resistir y me acosté a su lado, intentando no despertarla. Pasé mis dedos por su sedoso cabello y me acerqué a su mejilla para plantar un beso en la suave y blanda superficie. Debido a esto, Mei se removió y abrió los ojos, en ese punto yo ya estaba levantada de la cama, con la cara roja y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, por el temor de haber sido descubierta.

-O-o-oye Mei, ¿te apetece ir a la playa?

-¿Mmm?- se incorporó y restregó sus ojos con sus manos- ¿ahora? ¿No es muy temprano?

- _Tan bonita... Emmm vamos Yuzu centrate, tienes que poner tus habilidades de súplica en práctica_ \- Vamos Mei, hace mucha calor, además no tenemos ventilador- me rasqué la nuca y aparté la mirada, ya que Mei me lanzó una mirada acusadora ante la última declaración.

-¿Cómo que no tenemos... ?- no acabó la frase y suspiró- está bien, iré contigo, ya aclararemos ese tema más tarde.

30 minutos más tarde...

Al fin llegamos a la playa y empezamos a desvestirnos. Mi bikini era naranja, con unas flores amarillas estampadas en él y remarcaba bastante bien mis pechos. El de Mei era azul con flecos, menos llamativo que el mío, pero no dejaba de ser bonito. El de Harumin era rojo, tambien con flecos, y a pesar de que ella tenía más pechos que yo, parecía que su bikini cubría incluso menos que el mío. El de Himeko era un bañador rosa con detalles blancos, ya que si se hubiera puesto un bikini, se tendría que pegar la parte de arriba para que no se le cayera.

-¡Aihara Yuzu eres una desvergonzada!- la irritante voz de Himeko taladraba mis oidos, otra vez el karma- ¡casi vas desnuda!

-O vamos Hime, no es para tanto, ¿acaso estás celosa? - le sonreí con aires de superioridad mientras señalaba a mis pechos

-¿¡Me estás llamando pecho plano?!- me gritó roja, no se si de la vergüenza o de la rabia que sentía

-Yo no he dicho nada, tu misma te lo has llamado- me empecé a reír mientras ella me perseguía inútilmente.

-Por favor comportaos, no somos niñas- dijo Mei con una voz fría

-¡Pero Mei-mei! yo...-no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, sirvió una simple mirada de Mei para que se callara.

-¡Vamos al agua Yuzuchi!- gritaba Harumin mientras corría hacia el agua agarrando a Himeko que intentaba huir

-¡Ahora voy, no quiero quemarme!- me dirigí a mi mochila a coger la crema cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro

-Yuzu ¿me puedes ayudar a ponerme crema?- dijo Mei, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, al instante las mías se pusieron igual

-C-claro, túmbate

Mei siguió mis instrucciones y se tumbó boca abajo,poniendo sus brazos de manera que hicieran de almohada para su cabeza. Me arrodillé junto a ella y desaté su parte de arriba, mis manos estaban temblando cuando miré la tierna piel blanca, que parecía demasiado delicada y preciosa para que los rayos del sol la estropearan. Me apresuré y le puse un poco de crema y me dispuse a restregarla, su piel era muy suave y era bastante agradable su nuevo tacto debido a la crema. Debido a mis pensamientos indebidos terminé mi labor antes de lo deseado y me dispuse a atarle otra vez su bikini.

-Gracias- me dijo Mei una vez terminé- ¿Nos vamos?

-C-claro, no es nada- para mi sorpresa Mei me agarró la mano cuando pasó delante mía, y nos dirigimos al agua.

Pasamos horas en la playa, jugando, nadando y divirtiéndonos de varias formas hasta que el hambre nos obligó a parar y a decidir quién iba a por comida. Finalmente fueron Harumin y Himeko a regañadientes a por lo que parecía, iba a ser nuestra cena. Eso nos dejó a Mei y a mi solas, sentadas en la orilla del mar mirando el atardecer. El karma se puso de mi lado esta vez.

-Oye Yuzu- Mei me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Si?

-Gracias

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Mei, que seguía mirando al horizonte ligeramente sonrojada

-¿Por qué?- cuestioné sin entender realmente lo que me quería decir

-Por todo, me he dado cuenta de que siempre estás haciendo cosas por mi, y yo realmente nunca te lo agradezco- puso una mano sobre la mía y me miró a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo

-No tienes que agradecerme nada Mei, lo hago porque te amo- le sonreí ampliamente, intentando transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo sin soltar mi mano, pero que sepas que esto no cambia nada respecto a la escuela, sigues incumpliendo las normas...

-Ya llegó tsun-tsun Mei

-Mei me miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Cómo que tsun-tsun Me...

No le dejé acabar ya que le di un gran abrazo mientras reía, a veces Mei podía llegar a ser muy mona. Debido a mi entusiasmo y a que apliqué demasiada fuerza, acabé tirando a Mei hacia atrás, y yo quedé encima suya.

Dejé de reir y levanté mi cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Nos quedamos así, mirándonos mutuamente e intentando averiguar lo que pensaba la otra.

-Mei... te quiero

Ella me miró y me agarró del cuello, acercándome lentamente a sus deliciosos labios. Finalmente se tocaron, primero fue suave, como para comprobar que realmente estaba ocurriendo, para asegurarnos de que era real. Luego sentí que Mei empezaba a mover sus labios sobre los míos, tirando de mi más cerca y enredando sus dedos en mi pelo. Como respuesta yo me apegué lo máximo posible a ella y pasé suave y repetidamente mi lengua sobre su labio inferior, chupé y mordí un poco recibiendo un gemido como respuesta que aproveché para meter mi lengua.

Nuestras lenguas se tocaron tímidamente, hasta que empezaron a girar y a explorar la boca de la otra. Agarré la cintura de Mei con una mano y la pegué más a mi cuerpo, mientras que con la otra acariciaba la longitud de su pierna varias veces, hasta que llegué a su trasero. Estaba tan excitada que "sin querer" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) se lo agarré y se despegó del beso para soltar un gemido.

A mi no me importó y empecé a besar y a lamer su cuello, no se si podría parar...

-Espera Yuzu... no podemos aquí, van a regresar pronto- decía Mei, sin embargo su agarre en mi cuello no se había aflojado, más bien era más fuerte ahora

Como si las hubiera invocado, Himeko y Harumin se acercaban y yo me separé de Mei de un salto, las dos estábamos muy sonrojadas, pero ellas no parecían haberse dado cuenta.

-¡Hey Yuzuchi! ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-¡Cosas de hermanas!- respondimos las dos a la vez, sonrojándonos aún más si era posible.

Al día siguiente...

-¡Para Mei me duele mucho!

Es lo que dicen todas al principio ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Okno

-¡Yuzu si no paras de moverte te va a doler más!

Resulta que le puse crema a Mei en la playa, pero no me puse a mi. Así que me quemé literalmente entera , era la envidia de todos los cangrejos de la playa. Mei intentaba ponerme crema para aliviar el dolor, pero más que aliviarlo, lo incrementaba.

-¡Todo por culpa de ese estúpido ventilador!


	2. Campamento

Yuzu Pow

Estaba tirada en la cama, llena de picaduras de mosquitos y dolorida debido a la "gran" excursión que planificó el colegio, pero yo me olvidé. Por lo menos pasé un buen rato con Mei, pero solo con recordar algunos momentos me dolía el cuerpo aún más.

Unas horas antes...

-¡Yuzu-chi! ¿Qué haces todavía con el uniforme puesto? ¡Cámbiate rápido nos tenemos que ir!- me decía mi mejor amiga Harumin, mientras se dirigía hacia mi, vestida con el uniforme de deporte.

-¿A qué te refieres?¿Por qué me tengo que cambiar?

-¡Nos vamos de acampada!- me agarró de los hombros y me zarandeaba como si quisiera que me despertara. La verdad es que todavía estaba un poco dormida.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- le agarré las manos para que parara de agitar mi cerebro al que aún no le había llegado la suficiente cantidad de sangre como para funcionar correctamente.

-Vamos no me digas que no te acuerdas, los profesores y el consejo estudiantil planearon una acampada hace 1 semana, incluso te lo he comentado varias veces cuando almorzábamos- hizo un puchero- pero siempre piensas cosas sucias sobre Me..

Le tapé la boca antes de que acabara la frase. Siempre tan pervertida.

-Maldita pervertida- la miré mientras fruncía el ceño- está bien, no me acuerdo de nada pero me voy a cambiar.

-Eso te pasa por dormilona- sonrió mi amiga alegremente.

En los vestuarios...

 _Asi que una acampada ¿eh? Me pregunto si haremos alguna prueba de valor, ¿Mei será miedosa_? _En tal caso yo prodía protegerla, y quizás reconfortarla con un beso._

Pensaba mientras me desvestía, estaba en ropa interior cuando escuché la puerta del vestuario abrirse. Allí estaba Mei, mirándome de arriba abajo con su típica cara de poker, pero algo sonrojada para mi sorpresa. Nos sostuvimos las miradas hasta que yo reaccioné tapándome un poco, y eso que ya nos habíamos visto desnudas. Bueno, yo la había visto desnuda la primera vez que nos duchamos, ella creo que ni me miró. En cuanto Mei se dió cuenta de mi acción, reaccionó:

-Vas a llegar tarde si no te das prisa- dijo ya totalmente seria la presidenta.

-Po-podría ir más deprisa si me dejaras cambiarme

-Que yo sepa no te estoy impidiendo que te cambies.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero Mei- _vamos, no ahora no hay tiempo para uno de tus juegos._

-Pero ya te he visto desnuda- se acercaba a mi lentamente- y eres preciosa.

Dicho esto se pegó totalmente a mi mi entras me agarraba por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra me obligaba a mirarle a los ojos, ya que yo había desviado mi mirada en el acercamiento, debido a la vergüenza. Me empujó contra una de las paredes del vestuario y empezó a besarme el cuello, bajando hasta mis pechos y besándolos sobre el sujetador.

-Espera Mei, no podemos aquí...- dije mientras agarré su pelo, pegándola más hacia mi pecho inconscientemente

-Creo que te contradices un poco- rió sobre mi piel

Empezó a bajar una mano por mi abdomen, hacia un territorio desconocido que ella estaba deseando explorar. Llegó a la cinturilla de mis bragas y...

-¡Yuzu-chi!- mi amiga entró por la puerta cual estampida de elefantes- ¿Qué estás...?- mi amiga nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechado.

-N-nada, solo me estaba cambiando- le sonreí con nerviosismo

Mei era bastante rápida cuando se trataba de disimilar, se movió a una velocidad vertiginosa en cuanto vió a Harumin, dando un gruñido por haber sido interrumpida, aunque no sé si la habría dejado continuar, no me gustaría que nuestra primera vez fuera en un vestuario...

-¿Y ella te estaba ayudando o que?- señaló a Mei. Si las miradas mataran, ahora mismo estaría poniendo flores sobre la tumba de Harumin.

-No, ella ya se iba, igual que tú- no les dejé responder a ninguna de las dos y las saqué fuera empujándolas.

En el campamento...

-¡Mei-mei se mi pareja!

En el campamento, un monitor empezó a hacer parejas de dos para las tiendas de campaña, ya que íbamos a dormir allí, y para las actividades que haríamos en un futuro.

-Momokino-san y... Taniguchi-san, vosotras seréis pareja

En cuanto el profesor dijo eso, la mirada de Himeko se entristeció. Dijos algunas parejas más hasta que...

-Las hermanas Aihara serán pareja.

 _Bendito seas profesor, aunque me suspendas._

Miré hacia a Mei y le sonreí ampliamente, pero duró poco porque la cabeza de taladro se interpuso.

-¡No creas que te voy a quitar el ojo de encima Aihara Yuzu! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada a Mei-mei!

-Oh vamos Hime, sabes que yo soy buena, Mei estará bien bajo mi cuidado- le guiñé un ojo y ella me gruñó como respuesta.

Cuando iba a responder, Harumin la agarró por el cuello y tiró de ella mientras seguía al profesor. Este iba a ser un día bastante largo.

Tras una serie de actividades agotadoras, paramos a comer, y después seguimos con la excursión hasta que se hizo de noche. Estábamos al rededor de unan hoguera cuando alguien tuvo la genial idea de hacer una prueba de valor. Consistía en adentrarse en el bosque con tu respectivo compañero, y buscar una bandana que un monitor se encargaría de esconder. ¿Cuál era la recompensa? Te preguntarás, llenarte de picaduras de mosquito, solo eso.

-Mei creo que nos hemos perdido

-Estamos siguiendo las marcas, no es posible

-Ya he visto ese árbol dos veces

-Hay muchos árboles que se parecen Yuzu, no te puedes basar en eso para decir que nos hemos perdido

Mei y yo estábamos en una pequeña discursión en mitad del bosque, juraría que estábamos dando vueltas en circulo y Mei se dedicaba a seguir esas estúpidas marcas.

Yo estaba refunfuñando hasta que escuché un crujido, el cual me hizo saltar y agarrar el brazo de Mei

-¡Yuzu! Ten cuidado, me vas a cortar la circulación

-P-perdón, me he asustado- miré hacia el suelo apenada mientras soltaba su brazo

Sentí un tirón y me di cuenta de que Mei me había acercado a ella, abrazándome por la cintura.

-Si tenías miedo solo tenias que habérmelo dicho- dijo Mei con su típica cara sin expresión

Yo me sonrojé hasta las orejas- Me-Mei- la miré y sonreí- gracias.

Sonreí como una boba ante tales recuerdos y me dirigí a la ducha. Al final fue Mei quien me protegió. Ahora no tengo miedo de nada, se que ella siempre estará ahí para mi, y yo para ella.


	3. Las palabras que nunca nos dijimos

Me sentía mal por ocultarle cosas a Mei, pero si se enterara de lo que estoy haciendo empezaría a recitar todas las normas del instituto. Yo solo quiero hacerla feliz, y quizá es un poco egoísta de mi parte darle un anillo, como para marcar un territorio, reclamar algo que es mío.  
Pero ella es una persona, no un objeto, no puedo pensar que el regalo que le voy a hacer representa una atadura, no sería correcto. Lo que intento decirle a Mei es que la amo. Yo no soy buena con las palabras y ella no es buena escuchando, siento que siempre estamos en el mismo punto, en una especie de bucle interminable de sufrimiento y confusión. Por eso me estoy esforzando tanto para conseguirlos, para mandarle un mensaje a Mei y que permanezca con ella para siempre.

\- ¡Yuzu, dos capuchinos para la mesa 4!

-¿Q-qué? Emm, ¡enseguida!- la voz de mi jefe hizo que volviera a la realidad

Él era un cincuentón de pelo gris y una gafas que hacían que sus ojos parecieran más grandes. Lo hacía más gracioso de lo que era. Aunque nos conocíamos de hace poco nos llevábamos bastante bien.

\- ¿Qué te pasa rubia?¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó mi superior con el ceño ligéramente fruncido.

\- Sí, estoy bien, es que...

\- Mira, no hace falta que me cuentes tus problemas si no quieres, pero eres una buena camarera, alegras el local con tu energía, no quiero ver esa cara tan larga ¿vale?- terminó con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¡Sí señor!- le sonreí ampliamente y él me revolvió el pelo con una mano.

Unas horas más tarde terminé mi turno. Tenía ojeras y me dolía todo, pues mi jefe era muy ingenioso y se le ocurrió ponerle patines a los camareros para entretener a los clientes y hacer su bar más atractivo, y lo consiguió. Aunque detrás de todo lo bonito hay un gran trabajo y esfuerzo por parte de las personas que lo realizan, y... esos somos nosotros.

Con un suspiro dejé la última copa que limpiaba en el día y me dispuse a salir, despidiéndome de mis compañeros con una inclinación de cabeza y una ligera sonrisa para no parecer tan exhausta.

Todavía tenía que trabajar al menos una semana más para conseguir el dinero, y eso me desmotiva, hasta que pienso en Mei. Es increíble lo que se puede llegar a hacer por esa persona que amas, es verdad que el amor mueve montañas.

\- Ya he llegado Mei... - anuncié mi llegada y me agaché para quitarme los zapatos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tirarme ahí mismo y dormir.

Mei apareció tan silenciosa como un gato delante mía y con una mirada que podría domar a un tigre salvaje.  
Se cruzó de brazos y me miró expectante, pero ante la falta de respuesta por mi parte frunció más el ceño y habló:

\- Yuzu, no has respondido a mis llamadas, ¿se puede saber donde has estado todas estas horas?¿No sabes que tienes que ir directamente a casa y... - la voz de Mei se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña, debido a que toda mi atención se dirigió a ella y a lo sexy que estaba con un delantal. ¿En serio estaba intentando cocinar? Lo siento Mei, te quiero mucho pero la última vez que entraste a la cocina creaste un engendro que parecía provenir de Mordor, pero tú decías que era "pollo".

Ella seguía echandome la bronca. Yo estaba tan cansada que utilicé unos de los métodos -aunque creo que es el único- que ella usaba cuando la estaba molestando.

-... siempre desobedeces las nor- antes de que acabara la frase me acerqué a ella y la agarré de las caderas para atraerla hacia mí y silenciarla con un beso.

Ella se tensó contra mi e intentó separarse, típico de las tsunderes. Pero tras unos segundos se aferró a mi cuello y profundizó el beso.  
Nuestras lenguas y cuerpos se fundieron como si fuéramos una única persona. Pero noté algo extraño, algo nuevo que nunca había visto por parte de Mei.

Sus manos temblaban en mi nuca y su agarre era más fuerte de lo normal, incluso llegaba a hacerme daño.

\- Mei, ¿Estás bien?- me intenté separar un poco de ella pero tiró de mi camiseta hacia delante y se aferró a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Yuzu tú... - hizo una pausa de unos segundos pero a mi me parecieron horas- eres idiota.

\- Vaya, eso es un halago viniendo de tu parte- sonreí contra su cuello y apreté mi agarre en su cintura- ¿Has cenado?

Su única respuesta fue una ligera negación con la cabeza.

\- ¿Te preparo algo?

Hizo el mismo gesto.

\- ¿Entonces me dejas irme a dormir? Estoy cansada.

Mei no se movió nada y yo sentía mis párpados ser más pesados con el paso del tiempo.

\- No has respondido a mi pregunta- Mei soltó con un hilo de voz, pero aún así sonaba firme.

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente y mis sentidos estaban en pleno funcionamiento otra vez. Estaba en un lío.

¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistada? Algo tan simple como tener una excusa para ponerle a Mei si me preguntaba se me había pasado.

\- Yo estaba en... casa de Harumin estudiando para... ya sabes, los exámenes y eso.- esta vez fue Mei la que se apartó de mi y me miró a los ojos de tal manera que parecía que me iba a atravesar.

\- Yuzu, no me gusta que me mientas y lo sabes. Al final siempre consigo lo que quiero- puso un dedo acusador en la mitad de mi pecho y me empezó a empujar hacia el sofá.

\- Ya lo se, por eso no te miento, porque sé que es inútil- desvíe la mirada pero Mei me agarró por la barbilla para que la mirara antes de darme un empujón para que cayera en el sillón.

Ella se subió sobre mis piernas y puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, acorralándome.

\- Mei, ¿Qué estás...? - Intenté hablar pero me puso un dedo en los labios.

\- Yuzu si me vas a seguir mintiendo es mejor que no hables. Esta tarde llamé a Taniguchi porque tú no me cogias el móvil y me dijo que no estabas allí.  
Así que dime Yuzu, ¿dónde has estado?

 _Mierda, estoy en un buen lío._

 _-_ Vale puede que no haya estado precisamente en casa de Harumin...

\- ¿"Precisamente"?- Mei se enfureció más.

\- Mei no te enfades, no puedo decírtelo todavía. P-pero te prometo que es una buena causa.- añadí rápidamente esa última parte ante la mirada asesina de mi hermana.

\- Nada es una buena causa cuando está entre tus manos- suspiró y se levantó para dirigirse hacia nuestro cuarto, yo la seguí como un perrito al que acababan de regañar.

\- Mei, ¿estás enfadada?

Ella no me dirigió la palabra y se acostó dándome la espalda.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

Giró un poco la cara para mirarme durante unos segundos y se volvió a girar bruscamente. Si las miradas mataran mi madre ya estaría llorando sobre mi tumba.

Ahora me tocaba a mí suspirar y me metí en la cama, abracé a Mei y escondí mi nariz en su cuello.  
Para mi sorpresa, no se movió, hasta creo que incluso sentí como se acercaba más a mi.

\- ¿Mei?

-¿Mmm?

 _Te quiero_

\- Buenas noches.

 _Yo también_

\- Buenas noches.

Después de ese día Mei dejó de preguntarme sobre dónde había estado. Ella estaba enfadada conmigo, pero yo no quería estropear la sorpresa, sólo espero que con el anillo se le pase.  
_

\- Es una pena que lo dejes, pero respeto tu decisión- mi jefe me miró con cara de cachorrito.

Al final estuve que estar un mes entero trabajando para reunir el dinero. En ese tiempo mi jefe y yo nos hicimos muy amigos, yo lo consideraba como un abuelo o un padre. Alguien más de la familia. Él me enseñó nuevas recetas e ingredientes que no conocía y yo estaba muy agradecida, pero era hora de dejarlo, al fin y al cabo solo tengo 16 años y tengo que centrarme en mis estudios.

\- Lo siento señor, pero mi deber aquí está cumplido. Además ¿quién dice que voy a dejar de venir?- le sonreí y él pareció alegrarse al saber que no iba a dejar de verme.

\- ¡Trato hecho rubia! Mis puertas siempre están abiertas para ti.

Con un abrazo y una ligera sonrisa me despedí y fui a comprar lo que tanto había deseado.  
_

\- ¡Mei ya estoy en casa!- dije cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Hoy era el día, hoy le iba a dar a Mei los anillos y a decirle que la quería. Espero que me perdone, porque sé que va a estar enfadada conmigo cuando le diga cómo los he conseguido, pero también espero que me ame como yo a ella.

Lo único que me recibió fue el silencio, así que decidí buscar a Mei, si es que estaba en casa. Vaya suerte la mía, para una vez que quiero darle algo...  
La casa estaba a oscuras por lo que fui poco a poco hacia el interruptor de la luz, pasando mis manos por encima de cualquier superficie que me pudiera guiar. Me tropecé con algo caliente que soltó un pequeño quejido y yo di un salto hacia atrás.

\- ¿Mei?- fui a tocar el bulto caliente (mal pensados) que se podía distinguir un poco en la negrura de la habitación. Toqué unas hebras sedosas y sonreí al instante sabiendo a quien pertenecían.

\- Parece que yo no soy la única descuidada aquí- moví un poco el hombro de la bella durmiente- Oye Mei, vete a la cama.

\- Mmmm...

\- Te vas a hacer daño en esta posición- la moví otra vez.

\- ¡Mmm!- se quejó un poco más fuerte y yo tuve que contener mis ganas de sacar el móvil y grabarla para tener material de chantaje. Solo por si necesitaba un... favor

Ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Mei, me dispuse a cogerla para llevarla a nuestra habitación. No era una tarea fácil, ya que la morena parecía un peso muerto en mis brazos.  
Con mucho esfuerzo, la conseguí levantar y me dirigí al cuarto, con Mei a mi espalda haciendo más de esos adorables sonidos que descubrí que hacía cuando estaba durmiendo.  
Abrí la puerta de la habitación como pude y la cerré con el pie, Mei era un poco pesada y no podía moverme con facilidad.  
Al fin llegué a la cama y la deposité suavemente. La luz de la luna alumbraba la habitación y yo sonreí ante la escena. Mei podía llegar a ser muy mona cuando quería.  
Cuando me estaba alejando de ella me agarró de la muñeca y de un fuerte tirón me acostó a su lado y me abrazó por el cuello para que no escapara.

\- ¿Me vas a decir dónde has estado?

\- Si me sueltas te lo puedo enseñar- tardó unos segundos, pero al final pude escapar de las garras de Mei.

Me senté sobre mis rodillas y ella me imitó, poniéndose en frente mía. Yo notaba como mis manos temblaban y mi corazón parecía que se iba a salir del pecho, pero ahora no había marcha atrás.  
Rebusqué en mi bolsillo y saqué una pequeña caja azul con detalles dorados. Lentamente extendí las manos, con miedo, y se la entregué a Mei que estaba sin palabras.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mientras analizaba la caja como si fuera algo de otro planeta.

\- Solo ábrela ya, me estás poniendo nerviosa- dije jugando con la tela de mi pijama como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Mei abría la caja. Lo grabé todo en mi mente. La duda antes de abrirlo, la delicadeza con la que levantó la tapa y la cara de sorpresa cuando al final supo lo que era.  
Miró el anillo y luego a mi. Repitió el proceso de manera intermitente unas veces más y ante la incertidumbre de saber si le gustaba o no, hablé.

\- Dime ¿te gusta?

\- Yuzu qué... cómo...

\- Mei - la corté antes de que siguiera hablando y le agarré las manos- Yo... solo quiero que sepas que te amo, eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Amo cada parte de ti, cada pensamiento y cada palabra. La compleja y fascinante mezcla de todas las cosas que eres. Te amo de mil maneras diferentes. Te amo por ser la respuesta a todas las preguntas de mi corazón. Mei quiero estar contigo para siempre, ¿vas a dejar que te ame?

Mei se quedó estática, era como si le estuviera hablando a una estatua. Mi miedo iba creciendo durante el minuto que transcurrió. Fue un minuto porque yo me encargué de contar cada segundo.  
Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Mei, una lágrima que dejaba salir toda la angustia y la tristeza que Mei guardaba dentro. Luego otra le siguió y otra y otra. Incontables lágrimas de dudas, miedo y rabia que Mei había estado guardando desde hace muchos años.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que alguien me ame Yuzu?¿No has visto los jodida que estoy? - decía entre lágrimas - tú puedes tener a quien quieras ¿Por qué perder el tiempo conmigo?

\- Estás muy equivocada- la atraje hacia mí y la abracé - eres una hermosa persona, aunque tú no te des cuenta o no quieras dártela. Mei tú mereces a alguien también, lo que necesitas es a alguien que te quiera y yo estoy dispuesta a ser esa persona.

Se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos con incredulidad. Luego se volvió a lanzar a mis brazos y lloró, por todos esos días de soledad, todas esas preguntas sin respuesta y ese sufrimiento por el que había pasado a lo largo de su vida. Ese sufrimiento que creó una coraza irrompible pero que yo traspasé y yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a surgir.

-Yo también te amo

\- Lo sé

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

\- ¿En qué?

\- En rescatarme.

\- Todo ha sido culpa de las palabras que nunca te dije.

Y esas dos palabras fueron las que menos se escucharon en el pasado, las que más se oyen en el presente y las que durarán en el futuro cuando llegue la hora de separarse.

 _Te amo_.


	4. Mis dos amores

Un poco de claridad y el sonido del canto de los pájaros anunciaba la llegada de la mañana.

Mei pestañeó, un poco molesta porque el único rayo de sol que había en ese momento le daba a ella en su semblante ahora perturbado.

 _Vaya suerte la mía..._

Con un suspiro y con toda la fuerza que podía reunir a tan temprana hora intentó levantarse, pero un férreo control sobre su cintura la obligaba a permanecer en su posición.

Confundida, miró hacia atrás encontrándose con una mata rubia de pelo y al instante una pequeña sonrisa surgió en sus labios.

Se removió un poco para intentar zafarse de las garras de Yuzu pero solo consiguió que ésta soltara un gruñido, como si se tratara de un perro al que le intentan arrebatar su hueso, y que la atrajera más todavía hacia su cuerpo si eso era posible.

La antigua presidenta se rió ligéramente y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su novia caprichosa. En cuanto estaba cara a cara con la rubia le pellizco un poco las mejillas para lograr atraer su atención, ya que sabía por experiencia que intentar despertar a Yuzu llamándola por su nombre era como hablar con una pared.

Mei se empezaba a impacientar y estiró un poco más fuerte, hasta que logró que Yuzu soltara un quejido que no parecía de una mujer adulta, sino de una niña de 3.

\- ¡Mei! Hoy es Sábado, déjame dormir un poco más - fue disminuyendo el tono de voz con cada palabra que decía y Mei temió que fuera a caer en otro profundo sueño.

\- Yuzu, por si no te habías dado cuenta me tienes apresada en la cama y tengo cosas que hacer - dio unos golpecitos en los brazos de la oji-verde para dar énfasis a su declaración.

\- Mmmm, pero se está muy calentito aquí, y además hueles bien.

\- No seas cabezota y déjame salir, o si no-

Ante la reprimenda que le estaba cayendo, Yuzu actuó como sus instintos le indicaban. Se impulsó hacia delante y capturó la boca de Mei en un beso tímido al principio.

La morena se resistió un poco, pero no duró mucho pues cayó en el hechizo de Yuzu y la acercó más a ella colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Yuzu se puso en la parte superior de Mei y profundizó el beso.

El ambiente empezaba a caldearse y lo hizo aún más cuando Mei empezó a pasar suavemente su lengua por el labio inferior de Yuzu, pidiendo permiso. La rubia abrió su boca gustosa de recibir la cálida lengua de su hermana y la acarició con la suya propia. Mei rompió el beso por falta de aire, pero a Yuzu no pareció importarle ya que empezó a repartir besos y mordidas por el cuello y la clavícula de Mei.

La morena estiró el cuello dándole más acceso. Los besos de Yuzu se hicieron más rápidos y su respiración se aceleró.

Yuzu siguió atendiendo a Mei, hasta que el sonido de la puerta de su habitación las hizo parar abruptamente.

Unos rizos negros y un par de esmeraldas curiosas asomaron por la puerta con un aire tímido.

\- No podía dormir... - un hilo de voz se escuchó por la habitación, tan débil que incluso el canto de las ya mencionadas aves lo tapaba, pero ambas mujeres lo escucharon.

Mei se agitó un poco para darle a entender a su novia que no era momento para ese tipo de acciones. Yuzu se quitó con un resoplido de disgusto que rápidamente se sustituyó por una sonrisa dirigida a su pequeña hija.

La rubia se levantó y alcanzó a Meyu. Ella se agachó para estar a la altura de sus ojos y le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

\- No te preocupes preciosa, yo te protegeré- Yuzu abrió los brazos y Meyu enseguida se abalanzó, como una polilla atraída por la luz.

\- Había una sombra y me asusté - se apretó más contra su madre.

Sollozaba un poco, y la rubia se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda hasta que le vino una idea a la cabeza.

\- ¡No permitiré que ningún monstruo apestoso ataque nuestro castillo!

Tanto Mei como Meyu miraron confundidas a Yuzu, pero ninguna de las dos tuvieron tiempo de preguntar.  
Yuzu elevó a Meyu sobre sus hombros y se fue corriendo hacia al salón.

Mei las vio desaparecer tras la puerta y el silencio que dejaron al irse se reemplazó de inmediato por risas y ruidos extraños. Con extrema curiosidad se dirigió hacia el salón.

Su mirada de confusión se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una mezcla de ternura y diversión ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

\- ¡Vamos Meyu acaba con ellos!- gritaba Yuzu entusiasmada. Estaba corriendo por el salón con sus brazos extendidos, intentando imitar un avión, y Meyu era al parecer su piloto.

\- ¡Hahaha! ¡Más rápido más rápido!- su hija reía mientras imitaba el ruido de unas pistolas al ser disparadas.

\- ¡Sí, lo hemos conseguido Meyu! ¡Hemos acabado con el malvado!- Yuzu bajo a su hija de sus hombros y comenzó a girar con ella en brazos mientras ambas reían. De repente Yuzu paró y miró en la dirección de Mei.

\- ¡Oh no Meyu, todavía queda un malo!- apuntó hacia su esposa con el dedo acusadoramente- Ella es la jefa así que tenemos que tener cuidado.

Mei levantó una ceja y la esquina de su boca se curvó dando paso a una sonrisa de diversión.

\- ¿De verdad pensáis que vosotras mortales podéis contra la poderosa Mei? Estáis muy equivocadas y os arrepentiréis por vuestra osadía- acabado su pequeño monólogo, Mei se lanzó hacia ambas chicas, mientras éstas gritaban y corrían por la casa.

Al final volvieron a su punto de partida y Mei las abordó en la cama.  
Las tres calleron, dando gritos y riéndose. Tras un cuarto de hora jugando, se tumbaron en la cama e intentaron recuperar un poco el aliento perdido por el esfuerzo.

La pelinegra yacía con sus ojos cerrados, hasta que notó una ligera presión en su mejilla. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de su esposa, que tenía un dedo sobre sus labios indicando que guardara silencio.

Asintió brevemente y miró hacia el pecho de su esposa. Se encontró con una Meyu durmiendo plácidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca. Mei suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de Yuzu.

Se volvió a dormir, deseando que cuando abriera los ojos por segunda vez, pudiera ver a sus dos amores.  
_

¡Buenas! Se que ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última historia, pero se me ocurrió este one-shot así de la nada y me pareció buena idea. Sí, la niña de la foto es la hija de Mei y Yuzu, por lo menos así la imagino yo. Espero que os haya gustado y agradezco cualquier comentario para mejorar mi escritura o simplemente decir si te ha gustado o no. Nos leeremos pronto.


	5. Yukatas

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo otra historia, es una mezcla del nuevo capítulo y de mi imaginación, espero que os guste y acepto ideas en los comentarios.** **Si no estás siguiendo el manga o no has leído el último capítulo, te aconsejo que vayas al final de la historia para algunas aclaraciones. Los asteriscos son los aspectos en los que te puedes confundir.**

Estaba tan emocionada. Esta noche Mei y yo vamos a ir a ver los fuegos artificiales de la fiesta de verano. No podía esperar a verla en su yukata. Seguro que está hermosa.

Brr... Brr... Brr...

\- ¿Hmm?- Alargué la mano para agarrar mi móvil- ¿Harumin?

\- ¡Yuzu-nee! Soy Matsuri, dime ¿vendrás con nosotras esta noche?- Mi amiga de la infancia dijo emocionada, casi dejándome sorda en el proceso.

\- ¿Matsuri? ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Harumin?- _Me extraña que ella se lo deje, no se fía mucho de Matsuri que digamos..._

\- ¡¿Enana de pacotilla que haces con eso?! ¡No es tuyo!- se escuchaba la voz enfurecida de mi amiga por la otra línea.

 _Ya me extrañaba a mi_

 _-_ ¿¡Como que enana?! ¡Todavía estoy en edad de crecimiento monstruo tetón!

Aparté de mi oreja el móvil ya que empezaron a salir una serie de gritos inhumanos de él que me iban a reventar los tímpanos. Lo puse en manos libres para saber cuando habían terminado, que no fue hasta pasados 10 minutos.

\- Yuzuchi lo siento, pero hay mocosas muy maleducadas por aquí- casi podía ver el ceño fruncido de Harumin- Dime ¿vendrás con nosotras?

\- ¡Es lo que estaba intentando descubrir idiota!- escuché a Matsuri gritar.

\- ¡Cállate ya!

\- ¡Sí! - me apresuré a decir antes de que empezaran a discutir otra vez- Mei también va y supongo que Himeko, ella no se separa de Mei.

\- ¡Genial! Nos vemos allí entonces, que no se te haga largo el estudio- colgó el móvil.

 _Espera... ¿El estudio?_

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi casa, sino en el instituto.

 _Las clases de verano, lo olvidé... Supongo que iré a buscar a Shirapon*_

Me levanté de la silla y me dispuse a dar un tour por todo el edificio. Tampoco es que estuviera muy interesada en repasar para el exámen, ya tenía a Mei en casa para que me ayudara.

 _Mei..._

Mi imaginación me traicionó y empezó a proyectar imágenes de Mei en mi cabeza. Su hermoso cabello negro como el carbón y sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo*...

\- Yuzupon*, tu cara está roja

-¡Ah!- Mi corazón casi se sale por mi boca al ver a Shirapon al lado mía. Parece que ella me encontró antes- ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

\- Lo mismo que tú -Me miró detenidamente por un momento, sin expresión en su cara- He escuchado tu conversación.

 _Y lo dice como si nada..._

\- Vais a salir juntas esta noche ¿verdad?

\- Si, vamos Harumin, Himeko, Matsuri y... Mei- dije mirándola, mientras intentaba encontrar algún tipo de emoción.

Ella era más inexpresiva que Mei, nunca pensé que alguien podría superarla. Y sus ojos me ponían los pelos de punta, parecía que lo sabían todo.

\- Interesante...- por fin desvío su mirada para dirigirla hacia el suelo, parecía un poco apenada.

 _Esperaba una emoción, pero no exactamente esa, ahora me siento mal._

\- Dime Shirapon, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotras?

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo salir?- su cara de poker volvió

\- ¿¡Qué?! N-no, pensé que te gustaría acompañarme. A mi y a todas las demás claro- añadí rápidamente la última parte para evitar más confusión y solté una risa nerviosa. Es difícil hablar con ella.

\- Está bien, te acompañaré- asintió ligéramente con la cabeza y empezó a alejarse. Antes de salir por la puerta se paró- Espero que esta noche me puedas contar algo más sobre Aihara Mei- dicho esto desapareció silenciosamente.

 _¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Ya no me podré acercar mucho a Mei esta noche porque Shirapon empezará a sospechar... A veces soy demasiado buena._

Suspiré pesadamente y me puse a rezar para que las clases pasaran pronto.  
_

\- ¡Mei ya estoy en casa! - dije alegremente. Mei estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con papeles en sus manos.

\- Yuzu, he recibido quejas de los profesores, dicen que no te lo tomas enserio.

\- Vamos Mei no seas así, sabes que lo estoy pasando mal- hice un puchero pero a ella no pareció importarle.

\- Si hubieras estudiado antes no tendrías que malgastar tus vacaciones eres una irresponsable- se levantó de la mesa y se fue a nuestro cuarto, cerrando la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

Me quité lo zapatos y dejé mi mochila para poder seguir a Mei. Cuando llegué a la puerta dudé unos segundos antes de coger el pomo pero finalmente lo hice.  
Mi hermana estaba echada en la cama de espaldas a mí y tapada casi por completo. Me acerqué cuidadosamente y me metí poco a poco en la cama, parando cada pocos segundos para comprobar que mi acercamiento no era rechazado.  
Al fin me eché a su lado y pase un brazo por su cintura, atrayendola poco a poco. Las dos suspiramos cuando nuestros cuerpos encajaron juntos.

\- ¿Estás enfadada? - susurré en su oído. Sabía perfectamente que era su punto débil.

Para mi sorpresa puso sus manos sobre las mías y apretó suavemente.

\- Te he echado de menos...- giró su cuerpo para acerme frente y me agarró las mejillas con ambas manos.  
Pensé que iba a besarme pero empezó a tirar de ellas (de las mejillas pervertid s)

\- ¡Ay!¿¡Mei?!- intenté zafarme de su agarre pero era demasiado fuerte.

\- Aihara Yuzu, esta es la última vez que me haces pasar unas vacaciones sola, o te pones a estudiar o te olvidas de mi.

\- ¡Vale te lo prometo, pero sueltame ya por favor!- estiró unos segundos más y me soltó- eso ha dolido mucho Mei- le dije mientras me restregaba los mofletes para intentar aliviar un poco el dolor.

\- Era un castigo, y bien merecido- esta vez me agarró de la nuca y tiró de mi para darme un rápido beso- Y ahora duérmete, nos espera una noche larga.

Dicho esto me volvió a dar la espalda y yo la abracé por detrás de nuevo. Ella tenía razón, nos esperaba una noche muy larga.  
_

\- ¡Yuzuchi por aquí! - Harumin vino corriendo hacia mí moviendo su mano alegremente en forma de saludo. Me dio un gran abrazo cuando llegó hasta mi.

\- Woah cuidado, yo también me alegro de verte- le devolví el abrazo cuando conseguí estabilizarme.

\- Yuzu-chan, siempre te olvidas de mi- Matsuri dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, yo me acerqué a ella y la abracé también.

\- Luego dices que no te trate como una niña- frunció más el ceño y yo le acaricié la cabeza, despeinandola un poco en el proceso.

\- ¡Hola a ti también presi!- le dijo Harumin a Mei. Ésta simplemente movió la cabeza en forma de saludo- como siempre la alegría de la huerta... ¡Ay!- le dí un codazo a mi amiga en las costillas por tal comentario.

\- ¿Podéis dejar de hacer niñerias? Estáis avergonzando a Mei-mei- Himeko apareció de la nada y agarró el brazo de Mei de forma protectora.

 _Si solo supiera lo que hacemos ella y yo en casa..._

Sonreí como una boba mientras mis mejillas se tenían un poco de rosa.

\- Bueno parece que ya estamos todas, ¡en marcha!

\- Chicas esperad, yo he invitado a otra persona, espero que no os importe pero...- Mei me miró confundida.

\- ¿A quien has invitado Yuzu?¿A una novia secreta?- Matsuri se burlaba de mi.

\- ¡No! Ella es...

\- Shiraho Suzuran, aunque Yuzu me llama Shirapon.

Se formó un silencio un poco incómodo, que fue perturbado por Himeko.

\- Que siniestra... - Murmuró Himeko. Yo la miré con mala cara. Ella vestía como una princesa de my little pony, no tenía derecho a juzgar.

Shirapon siguió con su cara de palo. Al terminar todas de presentarse, fuimos a explorar la feria. Yo iba al lado de Mei, conversando alegremente mientras ella asentía con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Podía notar la mirada de Shirapon clavada en nuestras nucas. Cuando me giré para mirarla e invitarla a unirse a la conversación, dio un grito ensordecedor.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! - me tapé los oídos ante el agudo sonido.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa? - Me acerqué a ella mientras todo el mundo se giró a vernos - ¿Estás bien?

\- Tú... tú me has mentido. Aihara Mei, ella es humana. Ha cambiado, la has cambiado. Su aura cambia cuando estás cerca - se abrazó a si misma y empezó a templar.

\- ¡Vamos todos fuera, aquí no hay nada que ver! - Harumin estaba espantando a unos pocos curiosos que todavía estaban husmeando - Oye ¿qué le pasa, está bien?

\- Sí, todo está bien esque...

\- Me duele la barriga - la chica con ojos de gato ya había recuperado la compostura - por ese motivo me dirijo a mi casa, espero que lo paséis bien - se inclinó y me susurró algo a la oreja - Yuzupon, gracias por la información - y con aire enigmático se fue.

\- ¿Le dolía la barriga?¿Qué clase de reacción es esa? Yuzu, no eres buena haciendo amigas, siempre encuentras a bichos raros - dijo Harumin.

\- Tú lo has dicho, por eso me junto con vosotras - sonreí para aliviar un poco el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué me has llamado rubia de bote? - la cabeza taladro chiyó.

\- Yuzu-nee eso no lo decías por mí ¿verdad?

\- Vosotras sois las más raras - Harumin me guiño un ojo. Ella me conocía perfectamente, así que me ayudo con mi plan de distracción. Se lo agradecería más tarde. Y supongo que le tendré que dar explicaciones.

\- Y tu la más tetona, no sé cómo no tienes una joroba en la espalda con ese par de... ¡Ah! - Harumin le dio un pellizco en el brazo a Matsuri y empezaron a pelear como dos monos encerrados en una jaula con un único plátano.

\- ¡Ya está bien idiotas! - Himeko intentó separarlas pero fue ignorada.

Yo sonreí con alivio, ya que el buen humor había vuelto. Me entró un escalofrío al sentir que alguien me quería atravesar con la mirada. Por supuesto, Mei estaba extrañada y cabreada por el raro comportamiento de Shirapon.

\- Mei... ¿Te lo explico en casa? - Sonreí con torpeza. Mei simplemente de giró y comenzó a andar.

\- ¡E-espera!

Después de pedirle a Mei perdón tantas veces como pude y arrastrasme cual gusano, parece que su enfado disminuyó, aunque no me salvaba de la explicación que le tendría que dar al llegar a casa.  
Las chicas dejaron de pelear y disfrutamos de la noche viendo los puestos, jugando y comiendo helado.  
Unas horas después, al fin iban a empezar los fuegos.

\- Oye Harumin, ¿puedes distraerlas? Quiero hablar a solas con Mei - le dije a mi amiga en voz baja.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Recuerda, el punto débil de la presi son las orejas - me guiñó un ojo mientras yo me ponía colorada. Maldito sea el día en el que le dije a Harumin sobre mi relación con Mei.

Le di un pequeño empujón y corrí a buscar a Mei. Tras unos minutos la encontré y la llevé hacia algún lugar escondido. Tuve que tirar de ella unos metros, pero al final nadie se resiste a mis encantos.

\- Yuzu ¿qué crees que haces? - Me preguntó en cuanto nos paramos en un callejón.

\- Solo quería pasar un rato a solas - Hice un puchero y la expresión de mi novia se suavizó.

Unos destellos nos hicieron alzar la vista al cielo. Múltiples colores se juntaban allí, formando un arcoíris abstracto pero sin dejar de ser bello.  
Hablando de bello, aparté mi mirada del cielo y la centré en Mei. Los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en su tez blanca, como si fuera un cuadro que estuvieran pintando.  
Tiré un poco de las mangas de su kimono para llamar su atención. Ella me miró y sonrió. Era una sonrisa pequeña pero verdadera. Me acercó por el cuello y justo antes de juntar nuestros labios susurró un pequeño _"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"_

Nos separamos del beso y disfrutamos del resto de la noche. Quizá Shirapon tiene razón. Mei antes no parecía humana, pero ahora ha cambiado. La he cambiado. No me gusta influir sobre las personas. Pero supongo que así es el amor. Tu persona ideal te moldea y si realmente la amas te adaptas y lo aceptas. Por eso el amor es tan problemático. Pero bueno, mi segundo nombre es problemas.

Abracé a Mei y las dos disfrutamos del espectáculo, robando besos y susurrando te quiero. Pero no nos dimos cuenta de la sombra oscura que nos observaba, aquella que lo sabía _todo._

 **ACLARACIONES:**

\- Shirapon es el mote que le ha puesto Yuzu al nuevo personaje.

\- Lo de los ojos de Mei. Se que son morados en el manga, pero para que sea más realista los puse azules. Que no os extrañe que lo utilice en mi historias.

\- Yuzupon es el mote que le pone Shiraho a Yuzu.

\- Ya puedes regresar a la lectura ;)


End file.
